Those Nights
by Walking On Midnight
Summary: Rob's POV from the morning after they slept together from Missing You and beyond. Lemons! One shot.


**A/N: Okay I know it took me so long to update and whatever. But I've been busy, you see I moved. But if you live in Vancouver you know there are sky trains and it's easy to move around so I'm going to the same school till the end of the year. Which as you can see is pretty close. Speaking of which i had this writen so long ago but never had much time to type it up mostly I haven't had the time- either that or i'm being lazy again to type up the chapter of my stoiries. **

**And since it's nearly the end of the year I got exams and tests and projects coming up... so yeah I proboby wont be able to do much till summer. Anyway had a random thought. This is what i get for watching Grease earlier. **

**You know Rob kind of/might look like Danny from Greese. **

**Rob: I do NOT wear tight jeans and shake my bum. **

**Nevermind then...... Anywayz! Okay i had more to say before..... oh well. On with it! **

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot own it. I just own her stories. Enjoy the Robbielicious!**

It was still dawn by the time I woke up.

I blinked and looked around my surroundings and was surprised to see pink tinged walls instead of my navy blue walls. I noticed I felt oddly warm and looked down.

Jess was sleeping peacefully, my arms was wrapped around her waist, protectively. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her chest was rising and falling, underneath the throw blanket a small smile resting on her lips.

I suddenly remembered everything last night and grinned. I can **finally **be together with Jess, I can marry her and show her all the love I felt for her. And more importantly, kiss her without that nagging voice in the back of my head about her being too young and a jailbait.

I was subconsciously stroking her bare thigh that was hitched up over me while her other leg was trapped between mine.

I carefully untangled her from me and quietly got up, my feet hit the cold hard floor, and the air was around me was too, Jess forgot to close the window when she opened it last night to see me throwing rocks on her window, that I nearly went back to the warm bed to Jess embrace. I saw the slight frown on her face it was like she knew I wasn't next to her anymore. I kissed her forehead gently so not to arouse her awake.

I found my clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor along with Jess'. I pulled on my boxers and jeans, before grabbing my shirt and I thought I wouldn't be that guy, who leaves the girl, the morning after sleeping with her, with out saying anything. This wasn't those one night stands for one thing I really want to keep her for more than one night.

"Jess," I whispered, she groaned and turned facing me and muttered something, she buried her head deeper on the pillow under her head. My mouth twitched to a smile at this act, "Jess," I tried again.

This time she opened her eyes, I was putting on my shirt at the time and felt like giving her a show the way her eyes raked down my body and looked disappointed to see my jeans on. I smiled at the thought and nearly wished I'd woken her up earlier, but she looked so cute and peaceful that it was hard.

"I'm gonna go," I told her sitting by her side.

"Don't," she said throwing her arms around my waist tight.

"I have to," I laughed and gently pried off her arms around me. "What if your parents wake up? Is that really how you want them finding out about us?"

She flopped back against the pillows, the blanket wasn't covering her anymore she looked so inviting and sexy that I wanted to rip off my clothes and jump back in that bed of hers again to make love with her till night comes. She didn't seem to notice I was having a hard time to stop all the blood flow through south and said "I guess not. Still. What are you doing later?"

"Seeing you," I said the obvious and sat down on the frilly pink window seat and tugged on my motorcycle boots. "I have to go to the garage for a while," I stood up after getting my shoes on. "Want to come over and grab some lunch around noon?"

"I could bring you some lunch," she said "I could make you some sandwiches and cupcakes or something."

I paused and looked carefully at her making sure I heard her right. "Did you say you'd make cupcakes?"

"Yeah," she apologized looking a little wierded out too when she realized what she just said. "I don't know what came over me. Since that would never happen."

I'm sure if you did make cupcakes someday, they'd be delicious." I said nicely.

"No they wouldn't."

"Well, no. You're probably right. Still. It was a nice thought." Though the picture her baking cupcakes was a very weird sight.

"I'll see you at noon," she rolled out of bed and stood bare in front of me, while I was trying so hard not to stare at her naked form. "Here let me walk you out."

"I think I can find my way down stairs," I argued "Go get that cute little butt of yours back to bed," But of course she didn't listen and was pulling on her boxer shorts, that she was wears to sleep and her shirt.

"Don't argue with me, What if you run into my parents. God knows, I don't want you calling off the engagement after six hours." She grabbed the robe and pulled it on.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," she smiled knowing I wasn't going to argue with her anymore.

Chigger –the dog Jess tool fond of from when we came to the True American. To rescue Seth- got up and searched us sniffing. Smelling no food he went back to the couch.

We both stood on the porch, the sun just rising with the cool crisp morning air. "Where's your truck?" Jess asked noticing it wasn't parked.

I gave a sheepish smile, I wasn't sure if she'd want her parents or anyone for that matter to see me last night, so I parked around the corner. Where I used to drop off Jess, "I parked around the corner." I kissed her lips one more time before I leave "I didn't want to arouse the suspicions of your neighbors."

"Your such a gentleman." She said as I started to go down the porch steps, I noticed our hands was still holding and felt her hold me back. "Hey Rob?"

I turned, "What?" I asked curiously.

"Did my dad but my bike from you? Blue Beauty, I mean?"

I grinned crookedly at her. "Yeah. He asked me what kind of bike I thought you'd like and… well, I had that one picked out for you a long time before he asked. Lets put it that way."

"I knew it," she grinned wide, her eyes looking bright and filled with an emotion. _Love. _And it was all for me. "Bye,"

I grinned widely that I probably looked like an idiot, feeling the same emotion as she did, like the happiness just spread from her to me, "Bye"

I turned to t he corner of the street to my truck. I opened the door and got in, I checked my right wrist for the watch, that was usually there, to see how much time I have to get ready for the garage, only to see it gone.

Well not really gone, but not there. I sighed and raked through my mind to see where I could've left it and remembered taking it off and leaving it in Jess' room. I got out of the truck and jogged back up the hill, I heard Chigger barking. The hairs on the back of my neck stood, I had a bad feeling about this. I hurried even more and was surprised to see Jess nearly a foot in the air, with _Randy _holding her by the neck. Burning rage passed over me, he wasn't going to take her away my only happiness. I finally had her and he **wasn't** going to get rid of her, and remembering he took advantages of my little sister and other young girls and did what every big brother those girls had _and get to finally beat this guy up. _

As I got closer I was able to hear Jess spat out after taking a breath full if air. "Bite me,"

And Randy's hand tightened again "That's not polite," he said "Jesus, why wont that dog shut the hell _up?_"

I raised my clenched fist and punched him on the jaw, hearing the sickening crunch. He instantly let Jess go. He stumbled down the foyer, Jess, I saw collapsed on the screen door, I would've came and help her up but I _really _wanna bead this guy to bloody pulp.

I punched his nose, hearing it break too, sending him staggering down the stairs. He fell to the ground and the got up and the mother fucker punched me.

I punched him in the guy and beat the living shit out of him. I didn't stop when Jess' dad –in his boxers and undershirt clad- tried to stop us. But when the guns are drawn, sure. Krantz came out gun drawn and all and yelled "All of you! _Freeze_ or I'll shoot! FBI!"

I stopped my fist from connecting it to rand's bloody face. I had him by his shirt and looking disgust. Jess Dad –my soon to be father in law, I noted- pulled me away from randy. I dropped him, knowing her can't escape in his condition plus the gun trained towards him.

I reached up with my knuckles and felt my lip, seeing the red blood dapped to it. I turned towards Jess and grinned, ignoring the dull sting, before saying "I told you it was time you let someone rescue _you_ for a change."

"Good one," she said her voice rough and husky from the lack of air earlier. "What brought you back here?"

I held up my bare wrist "I forgot my watch,"

"Aw," she said "of course. It's in my nightstand."

Mrs. Mastriani hearing the conversation asked "What," she said looking a bit astonished "is going on here? Jessica, why was this man trying to kill you? And why is Rob here? And what's his watch doing on you night stand?"

Question after question but Jess answered by holding up her left hand where my grandmothers- no, _her ring,_ glistening in the light. "It's all right. We're engaged." I could have grinned wider when she said that.

I heard Krantz say "Mazel Tov," to us.

"You're _what?" _Mrs. Mastriani yelled. Then looking annoyed she turned to Mr. Mastriani and shrieked "Will you shut that dog of ours up?"

"Chigger! Down," he yelled. Chigger stopped barking. "Toni. I think you should go inside and call the police."

"Already done," Krantz hanged up his cell phone. "I asked for an ambulance, too. That young man's nose appears to be broken."

_And his jaw, _I thought but kept quiet.

"_You're engaged?" _Mrs. Mastriani stayed where she was.

I then remembered something. "Oh, yeah," I said, running a hand through my hair making it even more messy. "This is probably isn't a good time to ask, but Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani. I'd like to marry your daughter, if that's all right with you." I felt uncomfortable under their gazes. "Well. I'm going to even if it isn't all right. But I'd prefer to have your blessing."

"She has to finish collage first." Mr. Mastriani grumbled staring at the blood stains on the porch. "I'm gonna need to hit those with the hose before they dry or they'll never come out." he muttered.

"Joe!" Mrs. Mastriani eyes looked watery. "Is that all you have to say about this?"

"Well whaddya want me to say?" he asked. "He's a good guy. Look what he just did. He saved our daughters life."

It was my pleasure.

"Yeah," Jess piped up, "Skip never did that." I inwardly grinned of course the guy probably can't even aim.

"I need coffee," Mrs. Mastriani whimpered just as the wail of sirens filled the air.

"Mom." Jess put her arm around her. "Don't think of it as loosing you daughter. Think of it as finally getting her back."

Her mom looked down at her, and smiled a bit. "I don't understand a single thing that's happening right now." She said. "But…" she looked over. I expected her to blow up, yell at me to stay away from her daughter but I was surprised when she said. "Welcome to the family, Rob"

I grinned, relieved, "Thanks, Mrs. Mastriani."

"Oh. What the heck," she said just as the first police cruiser came screaming up the front of the house. "Call me Ma,"

The police got out of their cruiser. Krantz showed them his badge and explained when happened while I came up the porch towards Jess. "Are you okay?" I asked checking for any damages, her neck was going to have bruises the size of Randy's hand but otherwise she was fine.

She grinned, "I'm fine." She reached up her hand and gently touched my bloody lower lip, than grabbed my hand and brushed her fingers against raw knuckles. "You should get that looked."

I didn't move my hand away from hers and before I could protest she asked for the paramedics. Two of them came and told them about my knuckles. They cleaned it and bandaged them up, and my lip was fine it didn't need any stitches or anything. After a while the police took Randy away after twenty four hours. They asked for Jess' statement but this time instead of going to the police station she was allowed to do it at home.

I checked my watch – Jess and I went upstairs to grab it, under her parent's watchful eye. Like they'd think we'd do something with all these people here- and told Jess I had to go. I kissed her and left to my truck.

I was grinning for the whole day and the boys at work noticed once I checked myself in. They looked at me but I ignored and took a look at the red Honda I was working on.

"D'ya notice?" I heard Jake whisper.

"Yeah, I do." Mike said, "What's up with him."

I dunno," Jordan said. "_Maybe he finally found a girl,_"

"It's about Goddamn-

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" I said

"Told you," Jordan hissed, they came into the garage I was working on.

"So. Who's the lucky girl?" Jake asked grinning slyly. I grinned, for who knows how many times. "Damn, whoever this chick is got Robbie pinning after her." He ducked when I threw the rag at him.

"So, c'mon who is she?" Mike asked. "Is it that hot chick at Dunkin' Donuts?"

"No, it's Jess." I said "Jess Mastriani"

"The girl you've been talking a lot about? Damn," Jordan leaned against the counter. "I saw her picture. She's hot." Seeing the look on my face, he held his hands up "You can't blame me for lookin', man."

I rolled my eyes, 'I asked her to marry me," I couldn't tell them that it was actually Jess who asked, they wouldn't really understand. "And now were engaged." They hooted loudly.

"Yeah, man. I heard she was back, and Chick said that she came to find your sister and busted down some illegal porn tapes or something."

I nodded. "She really did loose her powers when she was gone. And when I came back and told her the next day she found my hotel room and said to buy tickets for Indiana, apparently she found her powers again." I explained.

"That's cool, so hey. I just had a thought." Mike grinned "When you guys have kids," I grinned at the thought "Will she be able to see where her kids are?"

"I dunno, she might."

"Damn, I'd hate to be her kids,"

I threw a questioning glance, "'Cause she would know where you sneak off too."

I laughed, "Well it'd be easier for us then,"

We talked a bit more about well, I would say the wedding but not the details. I'm guessing more like my future with Jess, before I told them to get back to work, when Nancy came. I felt like my mood was dampened when she requested me to fix her mecedes, saying it was acting funny and making some choking cow sound whenever she started her car, it reminded me of why Jess left me the first place. But I had to be professional and fix her car, while I was counting the minutes till noon.

"Okay," I said as I got from under the hood of the car. "Try it again," Nancy switched on the ignition. And the car purred to life. I smiled, satisfied and closed the hood.

"It's just your starter again," I said as I reached for the rag to wipe off the grease off my fingers. "It shouldn't give you any more trouble. Just-" But I wasn't able to finish,, because this is the part why I hate working with Nancy. She hurled herself and threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh Rob! Your such a miracle worker!" she cried, "I can't thank you enough!" and just her lips landed on of mine, Jess was standing on the entrance of the garage.

I couldn't read her expression, though I thought I saw recognition, like she finally remembered where she saw Nancy. Yeah, this is the girl that made you think I was cheating you with, only this time she didn't run.

Nancy realesed me, and Jess crossed the garage until she stood right in front of Nancy, Jess tilted her head cutely and said "Hi, I don't think, we've met. I'm Jess, Rob's fiancée" I could have grinned when she said that if I wasn't watching Jess carefully.

"Rob's engaged?" Nancy blinked looking astonished and taken-aback.

"Yeah," Jess said, "He is. And if you ever try to kiss him like that again, I'll crack your head open with a socket wrench. Got it?"

Nancy's smile dropped, Jess may be small but she was always feisty and she was serious when it comes to her threats.

"Oh" she said, with wide eyes. " Um, yeah. I got it. I'm. Um. I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I'm just a very affectionate person, and I tend to-"

"Well," Jess winked "Now you know. So knock it off." She said the last part seriously.

Nancy glanced at me questioningly, but I didn't pay much attention to her, and smiled amused. "You can pay at the counter over there, Nancy. Jake has your bill."

"Okay," she said, blinking rapidly. "Thanks again, Rob. Nice to meet you, um, Jess. And, um, I'm really sorry. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Jess said as I walked behind her, "Come back soon," though she and I knew we didn't want her back.

Nancy walked to the counter and stumbled on her heels from trying to get away from Jess fast enough.

Jess looked up at me and said while grinning "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked, grinning too.

"I'm not broken anymore," she said.

My grin could have gotten wider and said "I noticed. What happened to the whole nonviolence thing?"

"I didn't hit her," she said "Did you see me hit her? I just threatened, is all." Yeah and I have a feeling that she wouldn't be asking for me anymore to fix her car, maybe even find another mechanic shop. Wishful thinking I know, but you can't blame me.

"You sure did. That was some real self-restrain you exercised, as a matter of fact." Because I know Jess she really did want to hit her for two years ago and today. "So. Is it time for lunch?"

"Time for lunch."

"Just let me wash up. Hey so the guys and I were wondering. Now that you have your powers back does this mean if we have kids, your always going to know where to find them?"

She thought about it for a bit "Yes,"

"What about me?" I said putting my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Are you always going to know where to find me?"

"Oh, yes." She said grinning back at me. "Now that I've found the person who's been missing the longest of all anyway."

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Myself," she said. Then hugged me around the waist tightly. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pecked her forehead.

After the moment we walked awkwardly to the sink, since I wouldn't let her waist go. I washed my hands with Goop to get all the grease off and under my fingernails.

"Hold on," I told her as I let her go and went inside the locker room. I changed to a pair of Levis and a short sleeved faded blue T-shirt, I grabbed my wallet and my jacket and went out.

I found Jess talking to Jordan and Mike, she was laughing at whatever they said. I got behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin at the top of her head. I felt her relax against me and looked up and smiled.

I smiled back, then noticed the guys staring with calculating looks and curiosity, when they saw I noticed them they looked at me with raised brows and asked "Is this her?"

"Yup," I said. "Guys this is Jess, my fiancé. Jess that's Mike and Jordan." They stared at Jess with wide eyes. Jess greeted them back politely though she threw a questioning glance at me, when they still stared at her with wide eyes.

After small talk we head out and passed the counter where Jake was leaning against looking bored, he straightened when he saw us. "Headin' out?"

I told him I was, while checking out. I led Jess to the employee's parking lot, she smiled when she saw the Indian sitting there. The Indian brought memories for us and I thought it was appropriate for today. And, okay, I also want her arms wrapped tightly around me. Can ya' blame me?

I took her to the restaurant by Storey, the one Douglas was saying about yesterday when he tried to hook us up. I asked the waitress for a table outside, the view of the river was nice. Jess seemed to enjoy herself. After eating we walked around the river, while holding hands.

It felt nice, and I had to admit it felt normal, Like we were a normal couple, where there were no such things as Grits and Townies, or anyone being in probation and being held back because the girl was underage, or she wasn't struck by lightening and able to find missing kids in her sleep and being stalked by the Men in Black. Well Woman too, counting Special Agent Smith. It felt nice to express this once in a while.

I sat on the grass, with Jess between my legs and her back to me as we watched th scenery. She leaned her back against me, I rested my chin on the top of her head and kissed her head.

"I love you," I whispered to her. She looked up, a bit shocked. I noticed that even though we knew loved each other, we never really said it, except for that faithful night where Jess did in Thanksgiving night at the barn two years ago.

She smiled, "I love you too." And then her lips was on mine. I sat a bit straighter and wrapped my arms around her and sat her on my lap. I licked her bottom lip, she opened willingly and I travelled around her mouth. She moaned and gripped my neck tighter while her other hand ran through my dark hair. I fell back against the grass, with Jess on top of me, my hand running up and down her back brushing against her bare skin shown where her shirt had risen.

Her hands wondered down my chest, teasingly slipping under my shirt. I pulled away trailed down her neck, I kissed the corner of her jaw. She moaned and racked her nails against my chest. She grabbed my face and crashed her lips on my, nibbling my bottom lip.

I pulled away for a breather, "Jesus Jess," I gasped, my heart beating fast.

She grinned looking excited and was about to kiss me again when I stopped her. She pouted against my finger. "Of we go on," I said. "I wouldn't be able to stop and I don't think we'd want to get arrested for public sex."

"So what your saying is," Jess said slowly her eyes growing lust "Is that you want to get out of here, for somewhere more private?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I grinned.

We hurried to the Indian and I sped as fast as I can go to my house and I started to wish that we didn't go out so far.

The time I opened the door to my bedroom Jess mouth crashed on top of mine. I kicked the door shut with my foot. I grabbed her hips guiding her to the bed. When her knees hit the back of the bed, and we both crashed down the bed with me on top of her.

She opened her mouth enough to lick my bottom lip, I opened and fought for domination. I suckled her tongue, she moaned and gripped the tuffs of my hair. She pulled away after a really long time to breath. I made my way down to her neck and focused on her weakness spot. I licked and bit on her skin, probably marking her mine too. She raked her fingers through my hair. I stilled, my breath caught, she stopped too.

"What's wrong?" she was about pull her hand away when I stopped her.

"Don't stop doing that" I breathed, then sighed when she continued. She pecked my lips then travelled down. She kissed my chin and nibbled. "Jess," I groaned.

"Yes?" I could feel her smiling on my skin. I didn't care though and slipped my hand under her shirt. I caressed the skin on her stomach then reached higher to the under wire on her bra. She gasped 'Rob," when I gently grabbed her breast and squeezed. I took the end of her shirt and lifted it over her head then paid attention to her breast again.

She moaned, I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. I threw it aside and was about to go back when she stopped me by flipping us, so I was beside her. She licked and bit my neck and made her way down my chest, nibbling lightly. Her fingers fiddled with the ends of my shirt before deciding and lifted the shirt over my head and threw it aside as if my mad that a thin layer of cotton was on her way to what she wanted most.

She fallowed my goody trail, she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper carefully with my jeans over my hard on.

"That's not fair," I said bringing her closer. "You still have a lot of clothes on."

"She looked at me under her lashes. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

I might have growled but I wasn't sure, all I remembered was unbuttoning and pulling her jeans off fast. We stayed there, me in my boxers and Jess in her innocent little underwear with her leg hitched over my hip. I kissed her, while stroking her back, going lower and lower every time.

I slipped my hand under the band of her underwear and gripped her cute ass. She moaned and shifted closer, her heat was so close to my hard on. She played with the band of my boxers teasingly slipped her fingers then out again.

"Jess," I groaned when her fingers brushed against the tip of my cock. Jess slowly brought the boxers down, my cock felt free without any tightness of my jeans and/or my boxers. I lifted her so she was straddling me and growled again, feeling her wet heat pressed against my cock. I pulled her underwear off roughly.

"Oh God. Rob." She breathed her sweet scent filling my nose.

I smirked. "Ride me, Sexy." I said huskily. Jess slipped the condom on me, then gave a big wet one. I was distracted with the things her tongue could do, when my cock was all of a sudden surrounded by the tight walls of Jess. "Jesus Jess," I gasped loudly "Give a guy a warning when you going to do that, will ya?"

She laughed breathlessly then moved her hips, shifting slightly, I gripped her hips.

She rocked her hips back and forth. I groaned when the lovely sight of her breast bouncing. I brought my head up and took a nipple. "Rob," she moaned, she moved a fast pace.

She whimpered a bit and leaned down, I kissed her. The new position had me deeper in her, and her walls gripping tighter on my cock. "Oh shit, Jess." I grunted and gripped her ass tighter and drilled my hips to her.

"Oh God," she gasped.

She moaned loudly, her walls tightening and I knew she was close. She called my name and I felt my balls tightening, and I was close too. I grunted and fucked her harder, hearing the skin slapping echo around the walls.

"_Rob_," she screamed, and her walls tightening. I growled and after two strokes and me calling her name, I was shooting my cum somewhere deep inside of her.

We laid there for a while, gasping for breath and being brought down from our high.

Jess raised her head from my chest, and rested her chin, she grinned. "I love you,"

I grinned back 'I love you too," I pulled her close and brought the sheet over us and fell into blissful sleep.

We were woken up by the shrill ringing, like the ring tones of the company gives you with the phone. Jess groaned and lazily felt on the ground. She sighed when she couldn't find the jeans closer the bed. She stretched her torso off the bed, I grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall off the bed, "Jess,"

She ignored me and finally was able to grab her jeans, she went for her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

She answered at the fifth ring. "Hello?"

I saw her wince in the dark, I heard a woman shrilling in the phone and guessed it was her mother. I saw on the window it was dark and glanced at the night stand and saw it was nearly midnight,

Mrs. Mastriani said something, Jess sighed and rolled her. "Yes I'm at rob's house."

I must've woken up horny or something when I crawled over to Jess and took her shoulders. I massaged it gently from the tight sore muscles and brushed my lips on her neck. I skimmed my nose on her jaw line happy to see a hickey there. I softly kissed the sore skin there. I heard Jess stutter, and her breath deepen. I knew she could feel my hard on against her back.

I wrapped my arms around her and caressed her stomach. I shifter her closer.

"Um- M-mom. I have to go. Bye" She didn't give her a chance to say anything when Jess hung up and threw her phone on the night stand close to her. She took a deep breaths before saying "_Hello,_ little Robbie," she must've not known she said it out loud till later cause I swear I think she blushed,

I grabbed her and laid her under me, Jess squealed in shock. Not having any clothes on had it's advantages since thee was no barrier between us.

"Let's see what Robbie can do." I said huskily.

** Robissosmexy**

I was woken again by Jess' cell by morning. Jess wasn't bothered and continued to sleep. My hand smacked around the nightstand and felt for the phone.

"Hullo?" I asked groggily, it was nine o'clock in the morning. Well we both did stay up the whole night for such activities.

"Oh. Is Jess there?" a familiar voice asked.

"jess. Babe, wake up." I said softly. She groaned and tried to ignore me. "C'mon. Wake up Baby. The phone's for you."

She sighed and took the phone from me, "Yeah?"

She talked for awhile, while I was snuggling with the bed trying to go back to sleep.

"What is it?" I asked after she hanged up the phone.

She rolled her eyes "Just Ruth. She just wanted me to know that Mikey is moving in after I move out." I could tell she was disturbed by the idea of her best friends ad her brother, but she was happy for them.

"Does that mean you're moving in with me?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her back to bed with me.

She looked nervous and bit her swollen bottom lip. "Well… If you want me too."

"Of course I want you too." I was mad at myself for not asking her earlier. I nuzzled her stomach.

"When do you want me to move in?" she asked, subconsciously running her fingers through my hair, making it even more stand out.

"Whenever you want," I was mentally crossing my fingers.

"Well. I guess I should go back to New York for a while next week to pack up and stuff then." She said.

I grinned, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No it's okay. You don't have to." She said "I would miss about a week or two and I don't want you missing work on me."

"It's fine, really." I interrupted her before she could protest any longer. "Jess really. It's fine I want to go. And I think the guys can handle the garage for two weeks."

"But-"

I covered her mouth with my mouth. "I'm going. End of story."

She narrowed her eyes at me and then I felt something warm and wet on my hand. 'Did j'you just lick me?" I asked looking shock.

I felt her smirk, feeling playful all of a sudden, "Maybe,"

I took my hand off her and got on my knees and straddled her, "Your going to pay for that," I leaned down close to her face and attacked her by tickling her sides.

She laughed loudly, "Stop! Stop! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she managed to get out between laughs.

I stopped my attack and leaned close, "So. Who's going with you to New York?"

She glared at me playfully, "You are."

I grinned. She pulled me back and got up from the bed. She stretched her arms her back to me. Before we fell back asleep last night, Jess grabbed my shirt and _only _my shirt and wore it. The shirt was long and large on her, the end brushing against the middle of her ass.

"C'mon, I'm feeling hungry." She said and walked out of the room to the kitchen. I started to feel myself go hard. Jesus, from one glance of Jess' bare ass and I go had and achin' for her.

I got out of the bed fast and found her looking through the fridge, my shirt had hitched higher showing her bare ass to the world. I got behind her my cotton boxers brushing softly against her. "That wasn't nice."

Her head popped from the fridge, and turned to looked questioningly at me. "Teasing your fiancé with only a shirt on." My hand travelled down and brushed lightly on her ass.

She breathed deeply, her eyes going dark with lust, I knew it was reflecting with my eyes. She turned around and stepped closer, she reflected her hands around my neck. "And what are you going to do about it?" she repeated what she said last night.

I smirked, my erection feeling harder. "A lot of things."


End file.
